Where The Heart Is
by theherbflower
Summary: A Bunch of FMA oneshots staring your favorite characters. I am taking requests. First up Edwin then Royai. I disclaim ownership to Fullmetal Alchemist and the songs that I use.
1. Where the Heart is

_Author: Herb3!_

_Story: Where the heart is._

_Pairing: Edward Elric and Winry Rockbelle. Its Edwin fluff time^^_

_Word Count: 1264_

_Disclaimer: It I owned Fma and all of its wonderfully greatness I'd be the happiest girl in the world. Sadly I don't, nor do I own the song, that's all the warren brothers and Sarah Evans. Was a great movie too, where the heart is. _

_Cheers! Herb3_

_Where the heart its…_

The road before them was long, and narrow. The broken yellow lines painted on the road seemed to go off into forever. That shade of yellow was the exact same shade of the person who'd been on my mind for the last two weeks. It was light, yet dark and bright in one swift go, exactly like Winry's hair. But the last thing I want to do right now is think of her, it just reminded me of how long I'd been without her, of how much time has lapsed between us. Al has the radio cranked on, some weird cheesy song was starting, sounded like a slow one to me. I wish I could change it to something else, something with more of an up beat. What I wouldn't give to be home right now, even though by the time that the night will come we will be. I wish I could go back in time and change everything, change how everything had gone. The trip back to Resembool from Central was a long one, but the time seemed to just melt away the closer we got. Everything is over now, Mustang was the new Fuhrer, the Homunculi were gone, everything was done. Mustang had sent Al and I back in a flashy new car. He liked the attention he got by giving it to me, though I know he secretly did it to impress Hawkeye, not that she couldn't see through it. Al was back to normal and happier then ever now, gotten himself a pet cat too. He's eaten about twice his weight since he'd gotten his body back, and to my amazement, he was an excellent cook.

"_Sometimes its hard, you don't want to look over your shoulder. Cause you don't want to remember where you've been. There'll come a time you'd die, if you could only hold her. And I know that's where I am." _

Large rain clouds were heading over Resembool in the distance, threatening a large storm. I cant wait to get back home to Winry… Winry. I missed her so much over the last five years, and now we can come home like she's always wanted and actually stay for a while. I miss her beautiful long blonde hair that spilled down her back as if she were a perfect work of art; her beautiful blue eyes that I could gaze into for the rest of my life. Though I know I'm in due for a few clobbers of her wrench… its all worth it just to see her again, even if I have to deal with the physical pain.

"_Listen with all your heart, hold it inside forever. You can find all your dreams have already come true. Look inside and find the part, that's leading you. That's the beat of the heart."_

"What kind of crap are you listening to Al?" I asked eyeing him out of my peripheral vision. "Didn't think you were that much of a mush."

"It's a pretty song brother. It reminds me of two of my favorite people."

"If you say Mustang and Hawkeye I'm going to throttle you…"

"No brother, not the Fuhrer and Riza-chan. It reminds me of you and Winry-chan."

"Don't be ludicrous!" I sputtered at him as I turned off the highway onto the road that led to Resembool.

"I'm not brother. Why cant you just admit that you love her. I know you do, you know you do, brother even Fuhrer Mustang knows that you love her."

"I just… I've denied it for so long that I cant bring myself to say it."

Al rolled his eyes at me.

xoxo

"_Sometimes you'll drown it out, with all your raging thunder. And sometimes you'll drown it out, with all of your tears."_

The rain clouds up above thundered, threatening rain and lightning. Large groans of thunder above echoed across the valley, making they're all consuming presence apparent. The rain by now, was inevitable, there was no stopping it from coming; no stopping it from pouring its heavy torrents out upon Resembool. In a weird way the rain and my pain were in matching strides, both inevitable and both… monstrous in size. I mean really, there was nothing I could do. I would never be able to make the feelings I have inside go away, they're… like I said, inevitable. He didn't call, only occasionally did he send a letter and its been… five years since he was home, since he was safe here with me.

I stood up as the rain let out and started to make my way back to the house on the other side of the wooded area I'd been in.

xoxo

"_There will come a time when you hear it and you'll wonder. Where in the world have I been."_

"See! How does that not remind you of her? Of everything!" Al said heatedly. "You've missed her, I've seen it in your eyes. You carry her _earrings_ brother."

"I _know _Alphonse! I know."

"_So listen with all your heart, hold it inside forever. You may find all your dreams have already come true. Look inside and find the part that's leading you. That's the beat of the heart."_

The rest of the ride was quiet, all I wanted to do was get there already. If she would have me, then I'd be hers. The rain clouds above opened and began to pour over Resembool and its outskirts. We arrived ten minutes later at her old yellow house where her shop was. I turned off the ignition and climbed out of the car with Alphonse who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Ed!? Alphonse?!" I heard her gentle and familiar voice from behind us.

"_No one, can tell you how to get there, it's a road you take all by yourself. All by yourself."_

"Winry!" Alphonse grinned and ran over to her sweeping her up into a hug. "I've missed you!"

"You… you've gotten your body back Al. I'm so proud of you guys." she grinned at him before leaving a big sloppy kiss on his cheek to which he turned a violent shade of pink. "All of the girls are going to eat you up."

"They already are back in Central." I told her with a smile.

She'd grown, or rather, filled out in specific area's. she was beautiful..

"_So listen with all your heart, hold it inside forever. You may find all your dreams have already come true. Look inside and find the part that's leading you. That's the beat of the heart."_

"Ed." she said softly, her eyes boring into mine. "Oh Ed." she pulled me into a tight embrace.

Everything is ok now, no more danger from my enemies because they've all be defeated, no more running, and right now I'm going to tell her just how I fell.

"Hello Winry." I told her softly, whispering it into her ear. "No wrench?"

"Oh you." she pulled back slightly and thumped me on the shoulder. "I'm glad that your home."

"So am I." I told her letting my arms rest comfortably around her waist. "So am I."

We just stared at each other. I could faintly tell that Alphonse had left to find Granny Pinako leaving Winry and I alone.

"I've missed you." she told her letting her head fall slightly to the side. "I've missed you a lot."

"Winry I…" I felt my words choke up inside me. "I love you."

Her eyes went wide, shock registering upon her.

I felt fear well up inside of me, I'd faced death every other day, but I'd never faced this…

"I love you to Ed." she grinned. "It took you long enough." her eyes rolled as her grin got larger.

"Well I…"

"Shut up Ed, and just kiss me."

And I found that that, was the easiest thing.

"_Cause that's the beat of…" _

"_Oh it's the sweetest sound." _

"_Cause that's the beat of the heart."_

_There was some edwin for ya'll^^ Cheers. _

_Stay tuned for Love remains the same, a royai fiction one shot._

_Cheers! _

_herb3_


	2. Love Remains the Same

_Author: Herb3!_

_Story: Where the heart is._

_Pairing: Roy Mustang and Elizabeth (Riza) Hawkeye. Royai time!_

_Word Count: 1856_

_Disclaimer: If I were to own the wonderfulness that is Fullmetal Alchemist, I'd be the luckiest girl in the world. And if I owned Gavin Rossdale I'd make him sing for me forever. Sadly, neither are true. I own notta…_

_Cheers! Herb3_

_Love Remains the Same._

A thousand times I've seen you standing,

Gravity like a lunar landing.

You make me want to run until I find you.

_The rain was splattering against the windows in large sweeping torrents. Shriveled up rose petals littered the floor around the window seal where the once bloomed roses sat. More petals lined the window seal, withered and old. Candle light drifted throughout the room dimly, lighting only enough space for her to see her dog. She sighed heavily and pushed herself up into a sitting position before swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She stood and padded her way over to the window seal to look at the withered roses closer. They were a monumental piece of her heart, and even though they're dead, even though they're gone… they meant the world to her because of whom they came from._

I shut the world away from here,

Drift to you, you're all I hear.

Everything we know fades to black.

_She wishes that he was here with her, but knows that for now that cannot be. Until they're task is complete, she is his Lieutenant and he is her Colonel, her commanding officer. And even though in her heart he's more than that, so much more then that… until he becomes the Fuhrer, that's the closest they will ever be. She scoops up the dried, withered rose petals up from the floor in her palms, cradling them like thin fragile blades of glass, she sets them up on the window seal near the vase where the other roses lay and steps back._

Half the time the world is ending,

The truth is that I am done pretending.

_Those little withered dried up rose petals are the world to her, a sing of love, a piece of love given to her and only her. They weren't intended for the countless dates he'd have over a weeks time; they weren't intended to his flirt he keeps in the coffee shop next door to the office; they were purely for her from him. Part of her wishes that things could or would become normal. Perhaps go on a date, walk through the park under the moonlight while clasping each others hands. With the fight against all that is wrong within the country, and the battle for him to become the next Fuhrer, it seems as if the world was ending. She'd been ripped from his command, placed underneath the bad guy himself all so that he could be controlled. She was his only weakness, this much she already knew._

I never thought that I,

Had anymore to give,

Pushing me so far,

Here I am without you.

_Dreams came swiftly for Riza Hawkeye that night, and all of them filled with him, Roy Mustang. In dreams she could have him as he was, no Military attachments, he was simply hers. Years had gone by with her pushing her feels aside, her father funeral, her mothers death, Ishbal… Most of the time she felt uncaring, as if ever ounce of care had been zapped from her body over the course of her life, but she was wrong, there was one person alone whom her heart would give out for, and that person was Roy Mustang. She'd swore to protect him, follow him to hell and back even, there was nothing she wouldn't or couldn't do for him, no matter what the price, no matter what the cost. He was her only weakness, just as she was his._

Drink to all that we have lost,

Mistakes we have made.

Everything will change, but love remains the same.

_She almost had to kill him today. He had almost forgotten his path, and that alone made every cell in her body ache for him. She could have, because he asked her to. She almost did but, at the last moment he got back up, he realized that revenge only spurs revenge and in the end it would make a circle, a circle of hate. And Maes wouldn't have wanted that. She was so angry with him for putting himself so close to death, death from the other side of her own gun. Beating him wouldn't help, he already knew what he'd done, already dealt with it. She reaches her hands into her pocket and pulls out the withered rose petals that she keeps with her always, and holds them close to her face, her tears slipping down into the palms of her hands, staining the little dried up withered tokens with her tears. Everything in her life has changed, but her love for him, will always remain the same._

I find a place where we can escape.

Take you with me for a space.

A city buzz that sounds just like a fridge.

_She remembers the passion caught where no one could see. A kiss in passing, a soft caress of his hand underneath a table top. Every time she feels as if she were flying. It didn't matter where, it only ever mattered that it was real. They were using up borrowed moments, stolen seconds, warranted fleeting periods of time that she wished could last forever, but didn't. There was nothing within her power to do but keep him going to the top, follow him with every single decision he'd make, die with him in her arms if that would be what it took. She would not love something, only to leave it. She could not, would not, and was not going to leave him. He meant everything to her, just like the faded rose petals still in her pocket. He was everything, and nothing. If she couldn't be next to him every step of his way, then there was nothing, nothing left for her._

I walk the streets through seven bars,

Had to find just where you are.

The faces start to blur they're all the same.

_As long as she knew where he was, then she was fine. She always knew where he went, who he was with, what he was doing. But then that was her job, to keep him protected from any threat no matter how big, no matter how small. Time always seemed to go fast around her, faces around her blurring into others, people coming, people going. She loved that man for all that he was worth, and all that he was not. It was no lie that he was a flirt, that he had a woman hanging off of his arms every other second, but she knew that that was all fake. Those women were a cover, to mask what he was really feeling, and for just who he was feeling it for. She was often jealous of those women, often wanted to pull out her revolver and shoot them were they stood. But she didn't, and she never would._

Half the time the world is ending,

Truth is I am done pretending.

I, never thought that I'd have anymore to give,

Pushing me so far,

Here I am without you.

Drink to all that we have lost,

Mistakes that we've made.

But love remains the same.

_They had lost many people throughout this whole debacle. Maes Hughes, The Xingzees old man, Captain Buccaneer, Her Grandfather General Grumman. Those people had given they're lives for the well being of the rest, the fate of the country. The only thing that could ever matter now was love, love for each other, love for they're country, love for every living person that was close to being lost. Humans are not perfect, they are far from it. Humans make mistakes, and each and every person within Amestris had made mistakes, lost many things, but in the end were all the same._

So much more to say,

So much more to come.

Don't you trick me out,

We shall over come.

_And in the end they would over come, because good trumps evil, no matter what the cost; no matter what the sacrifice was. There was still so much left to be done before this battle was over, so much more that hadn't happened yet. But in the end they, the good ones, would win. Evil never wins in the end, good does, and good will._

So all have stayed in place.

We should have had the sun,

Could have been inside,

Instead we're over here.

_They would go into the fray, beat down every single obstacle they would find, and in the end win. Whether or not they'd live to see the end, whether or not she would live to see him in the end, or if he'd live to see her. She knew that they could both die in this fray, and be gone unto the wastes of time like those long forgotten dried up rose petals that once were thriving and living. Nothing could live forever, or maybe some could. But that's not something she would ever want, and if he wasn't going to be with her, then it wasn't worth anything to her._

Half the time the world is ending,

Truth is I am done pretending.

Too much time, to long defending,

You and I are done pretending.

_Her end came in happiness, the battle was won, the glory relished in. At the end he came to her, a look of tire spread upon his handsome worn face, he pulled her to him and told her that he would never let her go. He told her that he was done playing womanizer to keep the top brass away, done being her commanding officer for now he was only her lover, and nothing more. He whispered that he'd keep her with him always, and be next to her every step she had left of her life. He told her that there was nothing left standing in they're way, no Homunculi, nothing. That now he was going to do just as Maes had told him all those years ago, settle down and get himself a wife._

I never thought that I had anymore to give,

Pushing me so far,

Here I am with you.

Drink to al that we have lost,

Mistakes that we have made.

Everything will change,

Everything will change.

_She helped him to the top, and she can swear she hears Maes doing a happy dance and singing out in the heavens. He was the Fuhrer, and she his right hand. Just like it always had been, just like it always would be. _

I, oh, I, I

Wish this could last forever,

I, oh, I, I

As if we could last forever.

Love remains the same,

Love remains the same.

Authors note:

Yeah! Royai! Royai! Through Riza's eyes. Next time Royai through Roy's eyes.

Cheerio^^

herb3


	3. Sweet Child O' Mine

_**Story: **_**Sweet Child O' Mine.**

_**Author: **_**Herb3**

_**Words: 1868**_

_**Disclaimer: **_**I hereby state that I own noting of Full Metal Alchemist. It is Arakawa's work, not mine. I gain no profit off of writing this story other then the happy feeling from doing so. I do not own Sweet Child O' Mine either, it is a Guns N' Roses song off of they're 1987 Album Appetite for Destruction. I simply love both the song and the pairing of Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang. **

_**Spoilers: **_**Up to chapter **101**. So if you don't wont this **SPOILED**, then turn back now.**

_Sweet Child O' Mine._

_By Herb3 aka H.R. Richardson. _

_November 17th__ 2009._

_-----_

_**She's got a smile that it seems to me.**_

_**Reminds me of childhood memories.**_

_**Where everything was as fresh as the **_

_**bright blue sky.**_

How long had they known each other really? He started apprenticing with her father at the tender age of Seven. He was twenty-nine. He'd known her for far more then half of his life, been in love with her for more then half is life and was pretty sure that he'd be in love with her for the _rest_ of his life. He couldn't conceive life without her, couldn't even think about it because it was soo unfathomable. She was his world, and with out her his axis would be tilted and he'd go flying off into the sun to be burned by its nitrogen flames. He couldn't think about never seeing her beautiful smile ever again, of loosing her because if he did, he'd loose himself.

_**Now and then when I see her face**_

_**She takes me away to that special place**_

_**And if I'd stare to long **_

_**I'd probably break down and cry.**_

He remembered when they were young they'd go running outside through the tall grasses of the springs of the past. They'd laugh, cry, act as the children that they were… _once_. When they were older, before Ishbal, they'd still sneak off into the out lying fields behind the Hawkeye estate to just act as children, even though they were much older. After that was Ishbal and he signed up for the military. At the age of 19 all he wanted to do was help heal the land of the corrupt government that was running it. Ten years later all he wanted was for her to wake up from her surgery, to know without a shadow of a doubt that she was fine. That even though her neck had been sliced open in the battle of the promised day, that she would be fine. He hated to see the tubes running though her neck, her wrists. She was his love, and his life.

_**Sweet Child o' Mine**_

_**Sweet Love of Mine.**_

She was his protector, his bodyguard, and friend. Everything she did she did for him because she somehow thought he was worth it. She could have gone anywhere, done anything… yet she followed him into battle, into the ranks of the military and to heavens door. He couldn't thank the Xing girl enough, for without her he'd shrivel up and die. He hated himself for letting something of that nature happen to her, for even letting her follow him. Somehow all the people he loved most in the world wound up getting hurt or killed. And just as she'd said, he did not wish to live a carefree life alone without her. And with her, he'd leave. If death was the door he had to follow to be with her, he'd do it.

_**She's got eyes of the boldest skies**_

_**As if they thought of rain **_

_**I hate to look into those eyes**_

_**And see an ounce of pain.**_

The moment that she flicked her eye lids back and took in the room around her, would be one of the happiest moments of his life. Now that the battle was fought and won, he'd marry her. For years he'd dreamed of doing nothing more. All of this time he'd only kept himself distant because he knew what the military would do if they were together. He'd loved her almost his whole life, and staying so far away from her was practically murder. Even though he could have pursued her, she'd not have let him. She would have come up with the same excuse he knew she always had stored in the back of her mind. Sometimes he could see the words loud and clear in her eyes. Without Elizabeth Hawkeye… there was nothing for him.

_**Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place**_

_**Where as a child I'd hide**_

_**And pray for the thunder **_

_**And the rain **_

_**To quietly pass me by.**_

The chances were high that we'd be tried with treason and conspiracy towards the Amestris government. But as long as she was safe and out of harms way, he could take on anything. For years she'd been his protector, but now that was all going to be changed. For he would be hers. He wanted to always be wrapped up in her arms on the rainy nights that remind him of the horrors of Ishbal; to be able to have her right there with him, moving with him while the only cover he needed was her warm golden hair. He wanted her to be the one he turned to in the night, the one she held when on those rare nights where she cried for all that had been lost. He wanted to hold her during the sleet and thunder; to wrap himself up within her always.

_**Sweet Child o' Mine.**_

_**Sweet Love of Mine.**_

It was at that moment, as he pictured all of the things they're love could bring that she opened her eyes. They were tired, and confused. She swallowed heavily and turned towards me as if she somehow already knew that I would be right there next to her. A bright smile lit up her face, her tired amber eyes shining with a happiness I'd not seen since childhood. I grabbed her hands with my bandaged ones and held them to my lips silently portraying to her all the she meant to me. I tightened my grip on her even though pain was beginning to sear up in my own hands. She was alive, and nothing made me happier.

"How long has it been?" her struggling voice asked.

"Two days." I told her lightly moving one of my hands to soothe her hair back from her face. "Thirteen hours, forty-five minutes and…" I looked down at my pocket watch. "Twenty-seven seconds."

"Have you been checked out?"

"Yeah. A couple of healing balms, bandages and I was fine." I told her with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Like hell Roy. Is everyone ok?"

"Yeah. Alphonse got his body restored. Falman lost his left leg though, Edwards mechanic is going to fix it all up for him though."

"No deaths?"

"Armstrong." I told her silently. "Though I never cared much for her, I am saddened over her loss. Alex isn't taking it too well though."

Her eyes filled with tears.

"Who else?"

"Bucanneer. One of Lings protectors from Xing. Scar."

"Everyone else we know is ok though?"

"Yeah. Havoc sent you over a carton of cigarettes as a get well present. I'm expecting him to come and see you, as he knows you hate cigarette smoke."

She smiled lightly.

"What did the doctors say?"

"Well they think your voice will come back, that its just temporary. The Xing girl Mai really did a wonder with you. I can thank her enough that she saved you for me. I don't know what I'd have done without you."

"Don't be so dramatic Roy." she told me with a roll of her eyes. "You gave me an order not to die, and I followed it."

"Riza you and I both know that death isn't something that you can fight."

_**Sweet Child o' Mine.**_

_**Sweet Love of Mine.**_

"You will find that I'm rather stubborn Roy. I wasn't going to die. I would have fought everything left in me not to."

"I don't need to find that out Riza. Haven't we known each other since childhood?" I asked cracking a smile at her. "Tough it does irritate me that you only follow certain orders and not others.."

"There is nothing you can do or say about that Roy." she laughed quietly. "How long am I going to be in here?"

"Two weeks. Or at least that's what the doctors think."

"Roy?" she asked quietly, turning her head to look me dead on in the eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Where do we go from here?"

_**Where do we go**_

_**Where do we go now**_

_**Where do we go**_

_**Sweet Child o' Mine?**_

"Where we would have gone if we'd never have gone into Ishbal." I told her with a strait face. "Where we should have gone in the first place."

"But the laws…"

"Elizabeth." I sighed closing my eyes tight. "Screw the laws, I really don't care about them anymore."

"Alright." her soft voice told me. I felt her other hand on my face, cupping my cheek.

"Once your are done healing that is." I told her as I opened my eyes and winked at her. "So I was thinking a nice honeymoon in a nice small town out east."

"What no frigid cold weather up north?" she asked with a laugh. "Remember when you were fifteen you swore up and down that you would take me up north where it would be so cold we'd need body heat to keep warm?"

"Well yeah but I don't own any houses up north. Only out east."

"You bought a house?" she asked her eyes widening up. "Where and when?"

I smirked at her.

"Eh, about ten years ago. Was the falling down estate out east in a little town called Rosecourt. A young girl named Elizabeth Hawkeye had to sell it to pay off some debts that he father had. I quietly told the girl my name was Raymond Jones and that I wanted to buy it. Used my best friend as the voice as to not bring up suspicion. In recent years I've had it remodeled. See her mother bought the house with her father, and I'd hate for the girl to loose all of her childhood memories and some of my own."

"You sneak Roy Mustang." she laughed at me. "And what? You couldn't have told me this a few years ago?"

"Well no, because I was planning on waiting until I was married to the love of my life. Call me a romantic I'd guess."

"I don't know what I'd do without you."

I grinned at her, a tear sliding down my cheek.

"And I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I do love you Roy. I always have." she told me as she swiped the tear away.

"And I love you Elizabeth Hawkeye. From the day I met you, and I'm pretty sure until the day I kill over of old age."

Her laughter soft laughter sprung up around the room reminding me of when we were children and care free.

_**Sweet Child O' Mine,**_

_**Sweet Love Of Mine.**_


End file.
